Behind The Mask
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Di balik 'topeng' Gaara, ia hanyalah seorang bocah biasa, bagaimana bila seorang Sabaku no Gaara akhirnya menangis di pelukan Naruto? Warning: OOC, Canon, hints for Yaoi, slight NaruGaa. Fic for NaruGaaNaru day...REVIEW PLEASE!


Aneh, aku emang aneh, tadinya ini cerita mau jadi lemon dengan rating M, tapi berputar 180 derajat malah jadi shonen-air dengan slight NaruGaa, membingungkan.....

Yosh, cerita ke 4 untuk NaruGaa day! Yoho! Cerita untuk NaruGaa day yg diadakan Aicchan-senpai juga untuk lomba grup FB Naruto x Gaara Fans Club!!

Warning: OOC, Canon, Slight NaruGaa, Shonen-ai & gaje....

Disclaimer: Masa' iya Kishimoto pindah ke Indonesia terus nulis fanfic? Ya bukanlah, jadi Naruto bukan punyaku! XD

* * *

BEHIND THE MASK

Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini? Kenapa ku berada di sini? Yang kusadari hanyalah kenyataan bahwa kini aku berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen kecil di Konoha. Ya benar, alasanku di sini adalah karena akhirnya kesedihanku meledak dan tanpa sadar beberapa saat yang lalu aku sudah mencabut nyawa 5 orang.

Lalu, apa yang kucari di sini?

Aku menunduk ke bawah, menatap tanah. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan di sini.

Aku melihat badanku basah oleh darah dan hujan. Dan, aku bahkan tak memakai "pelindung pasir"ku ataupun membawa gentongku.

Aku benar-benar lemah sekarang, tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Apa yang kuharapkan di sini? Pertanyaan itu masih menggantung di benakku. Namun, meski tak tahu apa yang kulakukan, akhirnya tanganku terangkat dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

APA YANG KULAKUKAN DI SINI!?

Rasa panikku memuncak.

Aku ini monster. Aku ini pembunuh. Dia pasti tak akan mengerti.

Tapi, di sudut hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ingin ada seseorang yang mengerti diriku. Meski aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. YA! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! Aku tidak ingin menerima pandangan kebencian darinya. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Sangat lelah dan...sakit hati.

Tapi, bukankah dia bilang kalau dia mengerti perasaanku? Tapi....

Apa aku pergi saja?

Namun, sebelum aku dapat pergi, aku mendengar suara-suara di balik pintu. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Suara guntur disertai dengan badai yang keras membuatku keberanianku semakin ciut.

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terasa menggema di balik pintu.

Tidak! Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu!

"Siapa?" aku mendengar ia bertanya di balik pintu. Aku tak bisa menjawab, hanya terpaku seperti orang bisu di sini.

Dan pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan pemandangan dalam apartemen termasuk orang yang sekarang berada di depanku. . Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang tertutupi oleh sebuah topi tidur berwarna hitam dan putih. Ia memakai satu setel piyama berwarna biru muda.

Matanya yang berwarna biru laut yang tampak mengantuk langsung membelalak begitu bertemu mata denganku.

Guntur kembali menggelegar dan raut wajahnya segera memucat.

"UWAAAAA.....APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?" jeritnya dengan suara penuh ketakutan dan dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dariku.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Lihat, Gaara. Dia juga takut padamu. Dia taku pada**ku**. Ia tidak berbeda dengan orang lain. Semua orang takut padaku. Aku ini monster! Aku ini pendosa!

Aku menggigit bibirku dan mencoba untuk tidak merisaukan dadaku yang terasa amat sakit. Harapanku yang terakhir telah sirna. Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke tanah. Aku tak ingin ia melihat kesedihanku di mataku yang kini sudah berbentuk butiran air mata yang menolak untuk jatuh.

Aku segera berbalik. Keberadaanku di sini hanya membebaninya, hanya membuatnya takut. Aku lah yang salah karena telah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak berhak kudapatkan dari siapapun.

"Tu...tunggu," panggilnya dan aku pun berhenti. Aku berbalik menatapnya setelah memastikan wajahku tanpa emosi seperti biasa. Aku melihat wajahnya ragu namun ketakutannya sudah hilang.

"Ke....kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyany terdengar lebih mantap daripada sebelumnya. Aku ingin menjawabnya namun sayangnya aku sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Pasti ia bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ada di sini berdiri di depan rumahnya berlumuran darah di tengah malam dan malah akan pergi begitu saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku....," aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya dan mulai menyusun kata namun aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan dari dirinya? Aku baru saja ingin membunuhnya dan teman-temannya satu bulan yang lalu.

Kulihat wajahnya terlihat bingun dan sedikit kesal, rasa takutnya sudah memudar dari matanya. Kemudian ia mendesah.

"Masuklah, Gaara," katanya dan berbalik masuk kemabli ke apartemennya. Dan, aku hanya terpaku. Membayangkan apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ada orang yang memperbolehkanku masuk ke apartemennya tanpa ancaman dariku?

Ia menoleh padaku, menatapku dari balik pundaknya. "Ayo masuk," katanya lagi seakan untuk meyakinkanku.

Aku dengan ragu-ragu masuk ke apartemennya, kulepas sandalku dengan hati-hati dan segera mengikuti langkahnya. Kulihat ia sedang duduk di sofa di suatu ruangan dan kini ia sedang menatapku. Tatapannya bukan tatapan takut ataupun kebencian, tatapan itu terasa menelanjangiku hingga aku harus menekan niatku untuk membunuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, biar kuambilkan handuk untukmu," katanya segera bangkit dan segera menghilang ke ruangan lainnya. Aku segera menyadari betapa basahnya diriku. Bajuku penuh dengan noda darah, belum lagi karena aku kehujanan sehingga bajuku sangat basah sampai terus meneteskan air membasahi lantai.

Kulihat ia segera kembali dengan handuk di tangannya. Matanya sedikit mendelik padaku namun aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Apa mungkin karena aku terus berdiri di tempat yang sama? Tapi bukankah ia belum mempersilahkan aku duduk?

Ia melempar handuk yang ada di tangannya padaku dan mendarat di kepalaku. Aku tidak segera menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan kepalaku. Aku malah terus menatap lantai.

Aku....tersentuh.....

Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang **peduli **padaku, bahkan saudara-saudaraku terlalu takut untuk bisa peduli padaku.

Namun, aku segera menyadari kalau ia mendekatiku. Ia **mendekatiku**. Hanya orang yang ingin menyakitiku saja yang akan mendekatiku. Tapi, apa ia juga....akan menyakitiku?

Dan, sayangnya pasirku tak ada di sini. Meski aku yakin pasir-pasir itu akan muncul entah dari mana untuk melindungiku. Tapi, ternyata tidak.....ia hanya menyentuh handuk di kepalaku dan menggosokkkannya ke rambutku. Ia...mengeringkan rambutku? Ia cukup berani untuk mengeringkan rambut seorang **Sabaku no Gaara**?

"Apa kau tahu caranya mengeringkan rambut yang benar?" tanyanya dengan nada geli.

Aku tertegun. Tak ada orang yang pernah bercanda padaku. Apa ini mimpi? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus tertawa? Atau aku harus marah? Atau aku diam saja?

Aku segera sadar kalau aku akhirnya hanya terus diam karena terlalu lama berpikit dan raut wajahnya kini sudah berubah tegang.

"Maaf," katanya, suaranya bergetar sedikit menandakan kalau ia menjadi sedikit takut. Tangannya terus bekerja mengeringkan rambutku dan bagian lain kepalaku. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku masih saja membiarkan ia menyentuh diriku? Tapi, aku tetap diam, membiarkan ia menyentuhku secara tidak langsung.

Bodohnya aku ini, kenapa aku baru sadar betapa dekat dirinya dengan diriku? Ia bisa melakukan apa saja padaku pada jarak yang berbahaya ini!

"Kau butuh ganti baju," katanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Sejenak kusadari nada ringan dan cerianya sudah hilang dari nada bicaranya. Lihat, aku sangat pintar bukan? Baru saja aku senang karena ternyata ada orang yang bisa bersikap santai bila aku berada di dekatnya, kini aku sudah sukses membuatnya kembali takut padaku.

Apakah keberadaanku ini selalu membuat takut orang-orang? Apa aku...cuma beban saja?

Saat aku sadar, ternyata tangannya sudah tak menyentuh kepalaku lahi dan ia kembali menghilang pergi ke ruangan lain. Aku membiarkan handuk yang menutupi kepalaku jatuh ke pundakku. Sedikit kusadari kalau jantungku berdegup kencang.

Baru kali ini....ada orang yang memperlakukanku dengan **normal**.....

Tapi aku sangat pintar sampai bisa membuatnya takut kembali padaku!

Dan baru saja aku menemukan orang yang menyentuhku tanpa niat untuk menyakitiku. Meski memang kulitnya terhalang oleh handuk hingga ia tidak benar-benar menyentuhku. Namun, setidaknya, aku bisa merasakan sentuhannya lembut dan hati-hati, belum pernah ada orang bersikap **lembut** padaku, ini pertama kalinya....

"Kau mau mandi?" suaranya membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Senyum lebar tampak kembali menghiasi wajahnya membuat dadaku serasa melilit.

"Sebenarnya sih, kau harus mandi," tambahnya. Aku memandang tubuhku sendiri yang penuh darah, lumpur dan air hujan.

"Aku....aku tak mau mandi," jawabku pelan. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan tak yakin. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Perutku bergolak, memang sih rasanya sedikit menyebalkan ada orang yang mencampuri urusanku namun.....ini kah yang namanya peduli?

"Kupikir, kau perlu mandi. Darah dan lumpur itu bisa mengeraj di kulitmu nanti," katanya dengan nada ringan. Aku kurang mengerti apa yang ia masuk dengan 'mengerak'? Ia sedang bercanda?

"Ayolah, mandi sebentar tak akan menyakitimu kan?" bujuknya dan ia mendorongku menuju kamar mandi kemudian dengan rekor tercepat ia mengambil handuk lain yang kering dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku pun akhirnya terpaksa mandi. Sebenarnya aku benci air karena air membuat pasirku terasa berat. Namun, aku cukup menikmati saat air menyeka tubuhku dengan lembut, menghapus darah dan lumpur yang mengotori kulit pucatku.

Terbiasa di Suna hemat air, aku segera merampungkan mandiku dan memakai baju ganti yang diberikannya padaku.

Aku segera memakai baju kaus hitam lengan pendek dan celana bahan hitam. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat tubuhku agak tenggelam di balik pakaian ini. Apa tubuhku memang begitu kecil?

Kain dan sabuk besar yang biasa kupakai untuk membawa gentongku kulepaskan saja. Rasanya....tubuhku memang kecil ya?

Begitu keluar, ia menyambutku dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia sudah tidak tegang lagi. Lega rasanya namun aku hanya bisa menundukkan padaku. Ya, rasanya....ia terlalu baik padaku dan itu membuatku sedikit resah.

Pakaian yang ia pinjamkan padaku juga anehnya terasa hangat. Aku jadi merasa heran, padahal aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa dingin di bawah kulitku, entah apapun yang kulakukan untuk mengahangatkan badanku, aku selalu merasa dingin. Bahka cuaca yang cerah di Suna tidak membantu sama sekali. Atau rasa dingin itu sebenarnya....berasal dari hatiku?

Tapi, mengapa baju ini terasa hangat?

"Nah, aku sudah buatkan teh. Ayo," ia mengajakku duduk di meja makan yang sangat kecil yang hanya didampingi oleh dua bangku. Apartemen ini memang berisi semua furniture berukuran kecil. Meski kecil...namun inilah yang disebut **rumah** kan? Rumah untuk tempat pulang, bukan hanya untuk sekedar tempat tinggal saja.

Aku duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengannya. Ia menyodorkan segelas teh hangat padaku. Aku menerimanya ragu-ragu dan meminumnya sedikit. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sensasi hangat pada tubuhku yang dingin. Meski aku tidak terbiasa dengan rasa hangat ini, namun aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya.

"Jadi......ada apa?" tanya setelah beberapa saat menatapku. Iya benar, aku masih belum menjelaskan apa-apa padanya. Namun, apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya?

"A....aku....," aku lagi-lagi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia dengan sabar menungguku merangkai kata.

"Kau....kau pernah bilang kalau kau mengerti perasaanku, kenapa?" kataku malah balik bertanya. Aku menangkap tanda tak nyaman di wajahnya dan sinar kesedihan di matanya.

"Uhm....kau memiliki monster Shukaku yang tersegel di tubuhmu kan?" tanyanya takut-takut. Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Aku....uhm....memiliki Kyuubi tersegel pada tubuhku," lanjutnya sambil menyentuh perutnya dengan wajah sedih.

Mataku membelalak dan pikiranku terhenti sesaat.

Dia....sama denganku?

Ah, iya benar, hal itu menjelaskan cakra merah aneh yang kadang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Be...benarkah?" tanyaku masih tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Dan ia mengangguk.

Uzumaki Naruto mengakui kalau ia sama denganku....

Ia....juga...seorang monster?

Jadi, bukan uam aku saja monster yang hidup di dunia ini?

"Karena itu, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya neraka kesepian itu. Ketika mendengar kalau di tubuhmu juga tersegel monster, aku juga sangat kaget," terangnya.

Tunggu...tunggu dulu....dia....pasti bohong!

Dia tidak sendiri! Dia memiliki orang yang berharga baginya bukan!? Dia tidak sendiri....dia berbeda denganku.....

"La....lalu kenapa kau bisa memiliki orang-orang yang berharga bagimu itu? Kenapa kau bisa meraih cinta!? Kenapa kau bisa dicintai!?" tanyaku dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Jantungku berdebar keras dan terasa sakit. Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semuanya! Cinta! Cinta! Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak bisa meraih cinta! Kenapa!? Kenapa bahkan Naruto bisa meraih cinta sedangkan aku tidak!? Kenapa?

Air mataku sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku namun menolak untuk jatuh. Aku tidak bisa menangis sekarang. Tidak di hadapannya, aku tidak boleh menangis.

Namun mengapa dada ini terasa sesak? Apa salahku sampai aku tidak bisa meraih cinta! Apakah ada yang tahu bahwa akan kurelakan apa saja hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerima diriku apa adanya?

Naruto....

Apakah ia tahu rasanya ketika ditendang saat sudah jatuh terpuruk? Atau saat seseorang berpura-berpura berlaku baik padamu namun ternyata ia hanya membuatmu semakin hancur saja? Pernahkah ia merasa putus asa sepertiku? Apakah ia tahu betapa sakitnya ketika dipenjarakan sendirian dalam kegelapan?

Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan simpati, sedih, amarah namun sangat teduh. Entah kenapa hanya dengan memandang dirinya yang terlihat tenang namun dipenuhi berbagai emosi dapat membuatku sedikit meredam emosiku.

Matanya....memandangku seakan ia peduli padaku....

Atau apakah ia memang ia peduli padaku?

Itu tidak mungkin....kan?

"Keluarkan saja."

Aku mendongak dan bertemu mata padanya. Aku melihat lagi mata biru miliknya yang memancarkan berbagai emosi di dalamnya. Sedih.....namun....

Ia merasa sedih bukan untuk dirinya, tapi...untukku?

"Keluarkan saja semuanya Gaara, kalau kau ingin menangis maka menangislah, kalau kau ingin marah maka marahlah. Orang-orang bodoh di luar sana selalu beranggapan kalau kau tidak memiliki emosi. Tapi, aku tahu itu tidak benar," kata Naruto sambil mendengus kesal. Kesal....untuk orang-orang yang sudah menanggapku seperti boneka pembunuh yang dingin tanpa emosi?

"Kau juga manusia, Gaara, kau punya hati, punya perasaan, karena itu...keluarkan saja semuanya," tambahnya dan ia memberikan senyum hangat padaku.

Manusia?

Baru pertama kali ini...ada orang yang mengatakan kalau aku manusia....

Bukankah aku monster? Bukankah aku ini senjata pembunuh? Semuanay selalu mengatakan hal itu, aku adalah sendjata pembunuh, yak an? Itulah tujuan aku hidup, aku hidup untuk membunuh orang lain....

Dan apa yang ia maksud dengan mengeluarkan semua emosiku?

Aku menatapnya dengan ragu dan kebingungan. Aku tidak suka menampakkan emosiku di hadapan seseorang, rasanya aku jadi terekspos dan tak memiliki pertahanan. Aku....takut....

Aku memandang Naruto yang bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku. Aku memandangnya dengan ragu, rasanya dadaku terasa panas dan siap meledak. Aku selalu menekan semua emosiku, mengurungngnya di hatiku yang paling dalam dan berusaha melupakannya. Meski tentu saja aku tak pernah menyadari betapa besar kesedihan yang ada di dalam dadaku ini, sampai rasanya aku bisa tenggelam di dalamnya....

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Naruto mengelus pelipis mataku. Ia menatapku dengan lembut meski ia masih terlihat sedih, sedih untukku....

"Mata ini. Kalau aku melihatmu rasanya aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu," kata Naruto sambil berusaha menyugingkan senyum lebarnya namun gagal karena matanya tetap terlihat sedih.

"Kau....juga manusia kan, Gaara?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Aku tak tahan lagi....aku sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit di dadaku terus menerus, aku ingin jadi normal! Aku ingin meraih cinta! Tapi kenapa semua orang selalu menjauhiku...aku....aku.....hanya....ingin....

Dicintai.....

Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan amarah yang terkubur dalam hatiku mulai memberontak keluar. Akhirnya air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa kutahan lagi.

"A...aku...aku....," aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku ingin ia mengerti. Aku ingin....ia ada di sampingku...Naruto....

Aku kemudian merasakan tangan yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangku dan hangat tubuh yang menyelubungiku. Aku baru sadar badanku yang ternyata semenjak tadi gemetaran mulai kembali tenang.

"Shh.....tenanglah, taka pa-apa," katanya lembut dan menenangkan. Aku membirkan tanganku menggengam pundaknya, aku tak percaya ada seseorang yang berani memelukku. Memeluk seorang **Sabaku no Gaara**? Siapa yang berani?

Namun, kenapa ia tidak lari? Kenapa Naruto tidak takut? Kenapa ia....memelukku?

Aku hanya bisa terkejut saat merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap kepalaku perlahan. dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Air mataku masih bergulir. Namun, aku senang....rasanya....rasa sakit di dadaku perlahan-lahan menghilang.....

Eh tunggu...dulu...aku pernah mencoba membunuh orang berharga untuk Naruto kan? Bocah Uchiha itu dan gadis berambut pink itu....

Aku berusaha membunuh...aku....tapi....itu kan....

"A...aku...aku minta maaf," kataku pelan. Aku senang Naruto berada di sini. Ia berada paling dekat dengan hatiku. Kalau ia pergi...aku....

Aku akan sendirian lagi....

"Tak apa, tidak masalah, semua orang pasti pernah membuat kesalahan kan? Aku juga minta maaf karena pernah melukaimu," katanya dengan sedikit tawa kecil seakan kesalahan yang kuperbuat adalah hal kecil.

Tanganku meremas pundaknya, aku yain kukuku sudah melukai kulitnya namun Naruto tidak melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

Rasanya sangat hangat, dan hatiku terasa tenang dan tidak terasa kosong. Inikah yang namanya....bahagia? Kupikir dengan membunuh orang aku bisa merasa bahagia, tapi....

Bersama Naruto....rasanya....aku sangat bahagia....

Selama ini aku selalu sendiri, selalu kesepian namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghilangkan rasa menyakitkan itu.

"Aku selalu sendiri," kataku di antara isakan tangis. Sendiri, ya...aku selalu sendiri sampai rasanya aku tidak mungkin ada tanpa kata "sendiri".

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membenciku seperti orang-orang? Bukankah....membenciku adalah sesuatu yang normal?"

Ya, normal kan? Bila banyak orang melakukan sesuatu maka itu disebut normal. Bagi ninja membunuh orang adalah hal normal, karena semua ninja tidak ada yang tidak pernah membunuh orang. Maka itu normal.

Semua orang membenciku, karena itu bila ada seseorang yang membenciku itu normal kan?

Normal...kan?

"Semuanya hanya ingin aku mati," lanjutku tak mampu menahan rasa pedih akan pandangan orang-orang yang seolah menginginkan aku lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

"Tentu tidak Gaara," katanya sambil mengelus-elus punggungku untuk menenangkan tubuhku yang gemetaran. Aku menekan kepalaku ke dadanya, seakan berusaha bersembunyi dari kesepian yang selalu mengintaiku di belakang bayanganku. Aku membuat baju piyamanya basah oleh air mata.

Apa yang ia maksud dengan tidak!? TIDAK APA!? MESKI KENYATAAN ITU KEJAM TAPI AKU TAHU! SEMUA ORANG AKAN BAHAGIA BILA AKU MATI...IYA KAN!? AKU TAHU!

Aku tahu....tapi hatiku tidak pernah mau mengerti....

Aku....

"Aku cuma monster, senjata, pembunuh dan pendosa!" teriakku tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Aku tahu aku ini adalah makhluk paling hina! Aku tahu! Aku tahu membunuh itu "salah" tapi aku diciptakan untuk membunuh karena itu aku sangat kotor! Aku sangat kotor oleh darah dan dosa....

Aku terkejut saat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya padaku namun ia menggenggam bahuku erat.

"Bukan Gaara, kau cuma manusia biasa, cuma seorang yang haus akan kasih sayang. Namun tak ada yang pernah menolongmu sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini. Ini semua bukan salahmu, kau tidak salah apa-apa, mereka semualah yang salah karena selalu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, jadi tolong....jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi tentang dirimu," bantah Naruto sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat kusadari kalau mata Naruto juga berkaca-kaca.

"Ta...tapi...aku.....," kataku lemas dan masih sedih.

"Mereka terus mencoba membunuhku, bahkan setelah ayahku yang selalu berusaha membunuhku meninggal mereka masih mencoba membunuhku. Kakak-kakakku juga selalu menghindariku! Ya! Aku tahu mereka benci padaku! Aku bahkan akhirnya memtuskan untuk tinggal sendiri agar mereka tidak terbebani oleh keberadaanku! Banub aku lelah melihat tiap malam selalu bermunculan orang-orang yang ingin membunuhku! Aku lelah Naruto! Aku lelah!" kataku melampiaskan semuanya. Aku melihat Naruto terdiam.

Apa dia marah....karena aku berteriak padanya?

"KURANG AJAR MEREKA SEMUA! AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH MEREKA KARENA SUDAH MEMBUATMU MENJADI SEPERTI INI!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar teriakan Naruto. Wajahnya tampak marah dan matanya yang biru berubah menjadi merah. Ia marah....tapi bukan marah padaku....tapi marah untukku....

"Orang-orang bodoh! Sialan! Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua itu padamu!? Itu tidak adil! Tidak adil! Mereka harus diberi pelajaran! Sialan! Mereka membuatku kesal!" oceh Naruto cepat sampai membuatku tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa.

Aku menunduk, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Oh maaf Gaara, aku malah jadi marah-marah sendiri," katanya sambil nyengir. Aku tersenyum datar.

"Bukankah...kamu juga menginginkan aku mati?"

Aku melihat mata Naruto terbelalak dan memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Maksudkan, ayolah, orang-orang selalu berusaha untuk membunuhku, aku tahu. Mati, mereka ingin aku mati. Bahkan sebelum aku kemari, aku sebelumnya telah membunuh 5 orang jounin yang berusaha membunuhku.

Naruto juga kan? Maksudku....semua orang menginginkan aku mati, jadi Naruto juga menginginkan aku mati kan?

Ya kan?

"Aku tahu kok....tak akan ada yang merindukanku bila aku mati," tambahku. Itulah yang namanya kenyataan.

Inilah kenyataannya.

Oh ya, apa ini yang disebut emo? Maksudku...orang yang selalu bernegative thinking secara berlebihan? Tapi, ini semua kan kenyataan, aku tidak emo.

"APA SIH YANG SUDAH ORANG-ORANG KURANG AJAR ITU LAKUKAN PADAMU! SAMPAI KAU BISA JADI BEGINI, GAARA! SAMPAI KAU BISA BERPIKIRAN BEGITU!! YA TUHAN! AKU INGIN SEKALI MENGGAMPAR MEREKA SEMUA SATU-SATU DAN MEMBUAT MEREKA BERLUTUT MINTA MAAF PADAMU!!!!!"

Aku kembali terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang kedua. Wao...dia sangat....keras.....

Aku hanya menunduk. Bingung harus berkata.

"Oh maaf Gaara, aduh begonya aku ini, aku tidak marah padamu, hanya...aku kesal pada mereka," kata Naruto tampak takut melihatku terdiam. Aku melihat matanya sudah kembali menjadi berwarna biru.

"Percayalah, aku akan merindukanmu bila kau mati, Gaara," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Indah...semuanya terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan.....

Semuanya bohong kan? Apa Naruto berbohong padaku untuk membuatku senang? Aku kan hanya...seorang monster tanpa arti....

Namun kemudian, Naruto memaksaku menatap matanya, menarik daguku agar bertemu dengan matanya yang biru.

"Gaara," katanya lembut. Ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun hanya memandangku dengan dalam. Aku bisa melihat betapa banyak emosi terpancar dari matanya. Aku bisa melihat ketenangan, kelembutan, dan kebahagiaan.

Dan, aku kembali menangis. Entah mengapa aku bisa mengerti. Matanya seperti mengatakan kalau ia ingin aku ada di sini, ia seakan mengatakan kalau aku ini berarti baginya. Aku terus menangis, campuran antara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, air mataku terus bergulir untuk waktu yang lama.

Dan Naruto terus di sisiku, menenangkanku....

Dan berada yang paling dekat dengan hatiku.....

Menjadi satu-satunya yang memperlakukanku secara **normal**....

Apakah...aku bisa mempercayai Naruto? Apakah ia....bisa menjadi orang yang berharga untukku? Apakah aku...bisa menjadi yang berharga untuknya?

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis di dalam pelukannya meski air mataku masih mengalir.

Tak apa, kini sudah Naruto di sampingku. Aku sudah tidak akan apa-apa....

Aku sekarang baik-baik saja.....

***

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Setelah melewatkan malam penuh tangis dan teriakan di apartemen Naruto akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Aku tak bisa terus menghindari orang-orang itu. Meski aku tahu keberadaanku di Suna masih tidak di terima orang, tapi aku harus berjuang. Agar bisa seperti Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kataku akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa bicara dengan nada ringan. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tampak puas dan lega.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, datanglah kemari, datanglah padaku, atau tinggal panggil aku saja. Aku pasti akan menolongmu! Aku kan calon hokage!" katanya dengan nada ceria. Aku hanya bisa menyunginggakn senyum tipis sementara Naruto tertawa.

"Ya, terima kasih atas semuanya," kataku masih sedikit malu dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi malam. Aku sudah membiarkan seseorang melihatku diriku yang sebenarnya. Sisi kelemahan dari diriku.

Namun, pada akhirnya Naruto tetap menerimaku apa adanya.

"Ya, tak apa-apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan," katanya sambil memukul pundakku pelan.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kataku dengan berat hati. Ia mengangguk padaku, meski aku lihat ia tampak kecewa.

"Sampai jumpa," katanya. Untuk sesaat aku bisa melihat Naruto, tanpa topeng bahagianya. Tanpa senyum lebar yang selalu dipaksakannya. Hanya seorang Naruto biasa.

Aku tersenyum memikirkan kalau hanya dalam waktu singkat kami sudah memiliki hubungan yang begitu dalam sampai bisa melihat diri masing-masing tanpa topeng dan acting.

"Sampai jumpa," kataku dan berbalik pergi.

Aku sedih harus meninggalkan Naruto sekarang. Tapi, aku tetap merasa senang mengetahui di suatu tempat akan ada orang yang selalu menerima kedatanganku dengan tangan terbuka, dan ia juga akan merindukanku bila aku mati.

Sekarang aku punya kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapi semua tatapan dingin itu.

Dan, ketika aku bertemu Naruto lagi, aku akan menunjukkan diriku yang sudah berubah. Aku akan menjadi seperti dirinya.

Kuat dan baik hati.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan memandang ke depan.

Aku harap aku bisa bertemu Naruto lagi secepatnya.

THE END

* * *

Jangan ada yg komplen soal OOC! Udah diwarning lho!

Cerita gaje lainnya, entah kenapa jadinya panjang....

REVIEW! OMG! REVIEW! DX *guling2 di lantai

TOLONG REVIEWNYA!


End file.
